ToeGANG
Overview toeGANG, commonly referred to as "Toe Gang" was a nation-state ruled by Brain Stem, a boat-bound Enderman, and administrated by both Toe Tyrants, hongstoes and ongstoes. Toe Gang was located south of Soraryius in the flower forest, Toe Forest. Along with Toe Forest, Toe Gang also owned land in Goomnest known as Toe Land, which was used for the hosting of their world-renowned parties. toeGANG's existence as a nation-state came to an end on September 8, 2019, when, owing to ongstoes' absence, hongstoes no longer felt the state "toeGANG" was apt, announcing: "We will always be Toe Gang, but who is a toe without their other half? No one." With this announcement, hongstoes integrated toeGANG along with its holdings into HUM due to a venerable and strong friendship with the preeminent HUMmians ClapYoThighs and GoatWhisperer. hongstoes still enjoys autonomy over administration of what Chairman GoatWhisperer has termed the "Toe Gang Oblast", but the state of toeGANG is no more. History On the 5th of March, 2019, hongstoes joined the server. She joined Goomnest, as she had been invited by a citizen thereof. Originally, she only came on for a moment in order to be added to Goomnest. Only a day later, goomyman77 showed her around Bageltown and gave her a place to live along with starter tools and food. Immediately, she renovated the house, making it feel more like a home. She then invited ongstoes to the server on March 11th, sparking the beginning of Toe Gang. The day ongstoes joined the server, FlyingGMM was on. hongstoes wanted ongstoes to join Goomnest so that the two could live together. FlyingGMM, however, convinced her to enter Montrose's and therefore Sylvia's sphere of influence by joining Lucagrad, at that time known as the Free City of Banastair. After ongstoes left the Free City of Banastair on April 10th, 2019, hongstoes decided to move out of her house in Bageltown to begin the construction of Toe Tower and live with ongstoes. Originally, the two had quite humble beginnings. Their horses, Levi and FART. lived with them in a small 'house' of about 4 by 5. After a bit of trial and error (and many deaths), Toe Tower was completed and furnished. (See Landmarks.) The idea of leaving Goomnest had been brought up many times between the Toe Gang. The two never had enough passion to secede, though. On April 20th, the idea was brought up again, but this time not by the Toe Gang. FlyingGMM had arranged for a party at the Icedale Tavern he had finished restoring. They could never refuse a party, especially not one arranged by FlyingGMM himself. Coming to this party cost them their lives, many times, but it was an amazing time for all who could make it. After things had died down, FlyingGMM, GoatWhisperer, and ClapYoThighs were talking to the Toe Gang about them leaving Goomnest. It was believed that when ClapYoThighs promised that they could become the Sylvian Union's allies that the Toe Gang sealed the deal and began planning their secession. Over the next nine days, the Toe Gang worked hard writing a constitution, national symbols, and a letter to their former leaders, along with scouting out for places they could go in case they weren't able to stay in Toe Land. On April 29th of 2019, the Toe Gang sent the following message to goomyman77 and PlasmaMintz: "The Toe Gang has mutually decided that we would like to become independent. This decision has nothing to do with your leadership, in fact, without it we would never have gotten to make it. Our plan is to be allied with both your nation and the Sylvian Union. Although we understand if you do not want your rival's ally so near to you, we urge you to remember that we will not be participating in any plans made by any nation which we believe will lead to war. We truly hope you'll decide to be our ally and allow us to stay at Toe Land. We will be arranging a parting gift as you, our leaders, have been so incredibly kind and supportive for us." After deliberation, goomyman77 agreed to allow Toe Gang to keep Toe Tower and the surrounding Toe Land as an exclave within Goomnest, to serve as a vacation spot. At this time, they began their move to Toe Forest. They completed their house the same day, but it took them much longer to move all of their stuff. They finally finished moving all their stuff May 10th, a week after completing their house. On May 17th (?) the world expanded and Toe Gang claimed an area of icebergs to the southeast in the new areas. This was named Pago Pagou, Greek for "The Frozen Toe". The next day, in response to Goomlandia's building of Chene in the disputed areas of the Bagelonian Question, Toe Gang broke their alliance with Goomlandia and decided being neutral was boring. On May 26th, 2019, the Toes held their wedding. Abstacious was chosen to be ongstoes' best man, and brokate arrived on behalf of BaconLP and goomyman77. FlyingGMM married the two, making it the first marriage in server history. The Toes were married in the temple in Toe Forest and celebrated outside with fireworks. On May 27th, the neighboring state of ravvsend, let by raVVen217, was angered by the Toe Gang's borders being so close to his own despite them not actually infringing upon ravvsend's borders. Deciding he would rather have a war than settle on an agreement, the Unnecessary War was begun. The war came to a close with raVVen217 being trapped in an automatic potato cooker in Goomlandia and ultimately banned. Following the war, Toe Gang annexed all of ravvsend's territory, extending their border up to Rhett's eastern border. To start off the month of June, hongstoes finally made the two a farm in Toe Forest. The next day, they filled their second floor with scaffolding. These were called the "Jungle Gym" and "The Watchtower", respectively. On June 10th, 2019, the Toes' newest child arrived. He was a puffer fish named Gelato and he loved to do tricks in their waterfall.-lived however, disappearing two days later. This day the Toes also took the initiative to get rid of all of raVVen217's structures as they had annexed his land a while ago. FlyingGMM's Floor The delay in the completion of their move was due to this event. On May 5th, the Toe Gang was following FlyingGMM to his house. After a long journey through the nether and across the world, they finally made it to his house. ongstoes walked in first after FlyingGMM opened the door, hongstoes following after. Out of habit, hongstoes turned to close the door when she noticed an unnamed chicken that she believed had wandered in with them. The other two were upstairs by now and she hit the chicken with her sword, killing it in one hit. FlyingGMM suddenly became extremely angry, explaining that the chicken was "Georgie". He told hongstoes to set her spawn in his house, closed the door, and left the game. She felt extremely guilty and took the punishment, saying, "I did this to myself." FlyingGMM then began to beat her with a stick. ongstoes, however, was not as complacent with the punishment as she was stuck outside FlyingGMM's house with no knowledge of how to get home. She begged for hongstoes' freedom. ClapYoThighs came to Toe Gang's aid, freeing hongstoes from FlyingGMM's house and bringing the Toe Gang to the roof saying, "There's a secret in his house at night. Let's wait for it.", while running in circles wearing a leather cap and iron chestplate. Soon, FlyingGMM came online, to the exclamations of Toe Gang. ClapYoThighs told them not to worry, and brought them inside. He then gave FlyingGMM the wooden hoe, named "Punisher of Toes". FlyingGMM said: "Crouch and face away from me.", and began beating hongstoes with the Punisher of Toes until she died and respawned in FlyingGMM's bed. ClapYoThighs apologized afterward, saying he could only think of Puppy, a chicken living in the tavern. His betrayal of the Toe Gang has since been forgiven. Toe Gang had to remain in FlyingGMM's house for a while afterward. as ongstoes had gone AFK before leaving the game. FlyingGMM took this opportunity to push her into a hole he had made in his floor. hongstoes, having been freed, journeyed the long way back home without her. The next day, hongstoes was leaving the house to get more concrete (at 2 hearts) when a skeleton shot her. Instantly she was reminded that she hadn't set her spawn point back at home and was, once again, stuck in FlyingGMM's house. Upon respawning, hongstoes jumped into the hole to join ongstoes. That day FlyingGMM said he would free them when he got home; he was unable to due to the 1.14 Troubles. On the 9th, FlyingGMM again promised again to free Toe Gang, but the server once again crashed. That day, Abstacious made a detour from Spruceville in order to let the toes out from their holey prison, earning him the title of Solemate. The Toe Gang understands FlyingGMM's struggle and do not blame him for the delay. Prince Excalibur Prince Excalibur was a zombie villager found on the 23rd of May. The Toes brought him inside and trapped him in a dirt structure in their house using an iron door. hongstoes was the bait luring him in, nearly dying in the process of getting out. At the same time, a pig wandered into the house. The Toes gave Prince Excalibur a window in his dirt lodge. Unfortunately, he escaped into the house and began to burn. The two were not able to save him in time. They decided to change Prince Excalibur's home into an open netherbrick wall enclosure. Inside, they put "nig excalibur", the pig which had wandered in earlier. They also put a barrel holding Prince Excalibur's rotten flesh he dropped when he died. Only a day later, another zombie villager was found by ongstoes, although he drowned on the way back to Toe Forest. On the 28th, another zombie villager was found. This was was brought into the enclosure and was luckily able to be cured thanks to brokate for delivering the materials. He turned out to be a fisherman. No story has a happy ending, though, and he disappeared only a day later. Landmarks Toe Tower Toe Tower was the first structure to come about in Toe Land, followed soon by their stables, dog house, and port. The Toes wanted the tower to seem like a natural part of the landscape, studying the layers of the mesa biome around them. The Toe Tower had 5 main floors and 1 growth known as the "Toe Tower Tumor". The Storage Room The Storage Room is the lowest floor of Toe Tower. It is completely constructed of brown terra cotta and, at one point, was filled with chests. Most notably, it has quite a few torches which hongstoes placed there in a fit of chaos. It currently has no use for visitors, but is accessible due to the iron trapdoor and lever closing it off. The Ground Floor The Ground Floor features a large entryway and many furnaces. There are also various chests scattered around it. While it was the home of Toe Gang, it was used for their smelting operations. The Display Case The Display Case is arguably the most useless floor in the whole of Toe Tower. Originally it was the home to Toes, a spider. After his death, the Toe Gang made efforts to replace him but they were all in vain. One day, when FlyingGMM and GoatWhisperer were visiting hongstoes (ongstoes had gone to sleep), a zombie villager paid the three a visit. After curing the villager, he was enclosed in a small hut and named "slut". When ongstoes was available, slut was moved up to the 2nd floor and into Toes' old cage using wool and water buckets. slut stayed alone up there for roughly a week before another zombie villager was found near Toe Tower, the same strategy was implemented to get him up to the 2nd floor, but this time with boboismissing's help. The villager was promptly named Name Tag. The Toes generously provided the two villagers with an oak door an an inaccessible swimming pool. And that's it. That's all this floor is for. The Party Floor The Party Floor is quite flashy compared to the other floors. Immediately, the various randomly-placed, brightly colored carpets stand out. Noteblocks are arranged into a square which has a jukebox and a chest full of eggs inside. These eggs are thrown as a substitute for dollars in ongstoes' "shows". Bed Chamber The Bed Chamber is far more lit up than it should be due to the same rabid fit mentioned earlier. It is home to an iron golem named Wayne, after hongstoes' algebra 2 teacher. This floor still houses the diamonds of various names FlyingGMM gifted to the Toe Gang seeking forgiveness for killing them at the tavern. Toe Tower Tumor Toe Tower Tumor is the former home to the Toe Gang's treasured Montrose banner given to them by FlyingGMM himself. Black Person, Toe Gang's wolf, lives up there along with many chickens. There is also a black bed up there dubbed the Black Person Bed. It isn't possible to access this part of the Toe Tower without a pickaxe or ladder. The Temple This temple was built completely by ongstoes. It has two floors and a garden called "perivoli" which was added later. On May 28th, it was used as the marriage site of the Toes. FlyingGMM, Abstacious, and brokate were able to make it with FlyingGMM marrying the two. On the top floor, there are two shrines which are dedicated to the Toes' dogs who unfortunately passed away. A bell stolen from a nearby village is also on the second floor. Pago Pagou "Ice Toe" in Greek. This place is in the glaciers far to the south-east of Toe Forest. At the town's center, a large building was planned, but never built. Currently, there is a large castle with extra storage for the Toes. This castle's basement is home to Gabe the Iron Golem. There is also a home, shop, and large tower. None of these building serve any purpose. The Toes simply wanted a pretty place for a vacation. Political Policy Because of their strict principle of keeping only two members, hongstoes and ongstoes, they haven't had the need for a complicated system of government. During brain stem's absence, the toes hold equal power. Their original plan was to stay neutral and keep out of politics, but after deciding it was "too boring", toeGANG started taking firm stances in all conflicts. The Besties The Besties were a group of four people the toes chose to be their closest allies. Holding this position had nothing to do with nationality or political power. Besties got certain privileges that normal people and visitors of Toe Gang did not have. The main example was being permitted to change the noteblocks in Toe Tower's Party Floor. Changing these noteblocks would have normally resulted in death, but for the Besties it was encouraged. The original Besties were: Goomlandia's goomyman77, Montrose's FlyingGMM, HUM's GoatWhisperer, and of course, HUM's ClapYoThighs. The most recent Besties selected were: Montrose's FlyingGMM, HUM's GoatWhisperer, Montrose's Abstacious, and of course, HUM's ClapYoThighs.Category:Nation states Category:Eastern states